Electrical Vampire
by ElectricalNinja
Summary: Tsukune is a Vampire prince that is going to Yokai Academy he doesn't take criticism very easy either. Tsukune is also a electrical vampire making him have lightning/electric powers (obviously the name).Rated T for language, please give it a try. If any of you don't like it, I give you permission to rewrite it to your likes.
1. Royal Vampire 1

**Minecraft77: hello my fans here is a story enjoy.**

**XxLe4tf0r4eadxX is my co-writer props to him he helped on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

Introductions

My name is Tsukune Aono, the only and last child of my mother and father, Raign and Raizou. We are a family that is of triple S Class monsters known as Super Electric Vampires. We overpass the power of S-class monsters, but we have never known the difference in power between us and the Shinso vampires,a powerful kind of vampire that overpasses normal S-Class monsters, which they overpass like us. I am just a fifteen year old vampire with brown hair and blue eyes. Before, I was usually alone at me except for the girls at the school hounding me the whole time. With unexpected turns also, with what the humans call,' rape'. The guys have hated me, but somehow, it feels like natural, yet lonely. I had way above average grades, physically and mentally. Thus, what the humans call me, 'The Teacher's Pet'.

The family that I am part of is what the humans usually call, 'Royal', so I decided to put that in terms with ours. Though, I will be attending this odd school about Yokai Academy, a school for monsters that seek co-existence with humans. Though, it seemed that I would get a girlfriend before, I didn't. Girls were usually shy to talk to me. Yet whenever I pass by them in a group, they seem to say a quick hi and blush. I guess their topic was the hottest boy in the school, which in my case would be number 1. This would be an odd school year, or at least more. I lay motionless on my bed, my eyes are closed, waiting for drowsiness to seep me in and drown my thoughts away. Then I felt it coming and before I knew it, sleep has gotten into me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Tsukune's eyes opened quickly as the shining bright light has appeared in his bedroom, passing through the matter glass. He then sat up, the creaking of the bed follows his movements as he began to go up and do his daily routine. But first what he needed to do is shut that alarm off. He then hit a button, to which the sounds stop.

Washing, shower, drying and dressing

He opened the door outside, only to find the familiar 20-foot walls surrounding the castle he lived in and the sunlight. He then closed the door with a small click, indicating the door has been closed and locked. He then walked outside, heading towards the motorcycle he rode on, and went on it, the familiar seat was comfortable. He then turned on the motorcycle and took off the little pedal that prevents the motorcycle from falling and then he went off with vroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He arrived what seems like half a mile away from the academy as he let it settle down near the sign that says, 'Welcome to Yokai Academy!' with a scarecrow holding on to it, protecting it from humans. He then took off the black helmet and shook his head, the brown hair shining getting back in to place. He looked to his right to find a deep red sea and he turned his head to the left, to which he finds a silenced and dead forest with graves all over the place.

I'm pretty sure most of the schools in the human world have no dead forests or graves...

CRASH!

The crash echoed enough so Tsukune can hear it. He can tell the direction of the loud sound came from. The dead forest. He then got back on his motorcycle and started it up, with him putting his black helmet on. As he starts it, he does his usual procedure and heads towards the sound. A few minutes later, he arrives to discover a beautiful pink haired girl on her legs, sitting down with her bike next to her as she probably have crashed. She looks up due to the noise of the engine the noise to see an unknown man in uniform. The man takes off his helmet and sets it on top of the bike. He then knelt down and offers a hand.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asks with care, and the pink haired can detect the worry in the man's voice. She grabs hold of his hand, to which he pull up, support was being given to her feet as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She wore the same uniform as well.

"Yes, thank you..." She reassured shyly, her words leaving her mouth as her voice was a bit high pitched.

"What is your name?" Tsukune asks with a smile.

"Moka Akashiya, you?"

"Tsukune Aono," He identifies himself with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She responded, but a light bulb practically hit her head as she heard the name 'Aono', but she can't figure it out. She shrugged it off and chose to think about it later.

"What happened here?" He asks, finally bringing up the question of the little crash. Her eyes slightly lit up, as if she forgot about the whole crash.

"Oh, my bike hit the ground while I lost control and I crashed," She explained. Tsukune's question was answered as he gave a smile.

"Well, get on my back. I'll give you a ride there." He was practically giving her a favor. Moka nodded as she agreed.

"Alright, thank you Tsukune." He nodded and got on the bike, with Moka going on and holding on to his body. He then took off the little pedal and began accelerating, with Moka feeling the sensation of the rumbling bike while it is moving.

Quick Transition

The bike stopped, with Tsukune turning off the engine as they were near the academy. He got off, with Moka following his movements and he puts his helmet off, placing it gently on top of the bike. They then walked together towards the academy and they soon reached the entrance. It seemed like they only got popular by a few seconds as both genders of the population inside Yokai Academy, looking at one person in particular. Comments spread around like an airborne virus.

Fast.

"Wow, he's so hot!" " I want him to take me!" Tsukune was taken aback of the sudden comment. What the hell? Even comments about Moka were being made with comments from both genders embarrassing the two.

"Wow dude she's so hot!"

Tsukune sighed as the popularity got back at him, except these girls are more crazy. They then reached their homeroom, to which they smiled at each other due to them being in the same class. For both of them, it took forever to reach just a room with both parties of the population in the hall hounding them with whistles and comments.

He then sat down at the seat, closely to the end of the classroom with only one seat behind him. He was sitting at the area with the windows, with Moka sitting behind him. As they waited, more and more students came in as they both waited for their teacher. Just then, a figure with car ears that are shaped with light yellow color.

"Settle down class." The teacher spoke throughout the class, and all conversations being ping-ponged stopped and they all sat down quickly.

"Now then, introductions are in order and if you are new here, welcome to Yokai Academy!" She spoke happily.

"My name is Shizuka Nekonome!" She identifies herself.

"At this academy, you will be learning how to learn to co-exist with humans, who are the most dominant species on the planet, but they have won wars against us with time, so we have no choice but to co-exist with them." She explained, but a student next to Tsukune was shaking his head in disgust.

"Hah, why don't we just keep the girls for ourselves and kill the men? Their useless anyway." The man spoke bad things about humanity, but hasn't seen the full extent of the military of the whole planet. The man who spoke caught an angry glare from Tsukune on the left, who turned to him.

"Idiot..." Tsukune muttered, to which the man heard. Yesterday 8:34PM

"What did you say, punk?"

"I said, your an idiot." The tone in Tsukune's voice has rose.

"Well, your gonna regret that you piece of shit." The man stood up with the whole class watching. A fight was going on.

"Bring it on!" Tsukune stood up as they got ready in their fighting stance, with the man about to transfer to his monster form.

"STOP!" An angry voice from the front stopped them in their tracks and Ms. Nekonome inhales and exhales.

"You two, sit back down or you both will get detention!" The teacher spoke yet again, to which they nodded.

"Yes Nekonome..." They both muttered, sitting back down without transferring to their monster form.

Tsukune? Are you protective of humans? Moka was practically asking him, but she can't hear him.

* * *

**There you have it my new friend's chapter hope your happy viewers.**

**Minecraft77: READ and REVIEW please this story was 1,574 words.**


	2. Royal Vampire 2

**Thank you for the views and reviews.**

**80 views on the first day.**

**This chapter will be a lot longer ****Also took a lot longer, a****nd harder to write .**

**Sorry the first chapter was really bad I know I will do better this story .**

**Apparently I wrote pretty bad so I will do best as I can and try a new writing style like the others. I never wrote except now and when I had to.**

**BTW I have no one that helps me with the story plot or story itself just Ruanananana who inspired me to write. Anyone who wants to help send me pm and we'll get it done together and faster.**

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rosario + vampire only this story.**

* * *

Moka dragged Tsukune right out of the classroom as the men looking at Tsukune with envy. They stop at a bench for some Electrical soda (Tsukune drinks this he needs it to live and stuff) and tomato juice(same with Moka).

"It's delicious isn't it" Moka said

"Yeah" Tsukune said

Saizo walks near them right behind the corner then.

" You are Akashiya Moka right?"

Saizo walks right up to Tsukune and holds him up by his tie .

" Who do you think you are to touch me!" Tsukune said

With that Tsukune knees Saizo sending him into a wall making a crater.

' When did he have this strength ' Moka thought

" Tsukune what monster are you?!" Moka said

" Well that's against school rules to reveal or tell your true form." Tsukune said

_time skip_

As they are walking for a while and conversing suddenly a giant tree was thrown at Tsukune and he barely dodged it.

"Hey who through that!?" Tsukune said

" I did idiot" Saizou said

" So Moka you want to join me a real man" Saizou said

" No I'm hanging out with Tsukune" Moka said

" Fine then I will take you by force" Saizou said

" Hello I'm here to you forget me" Tsukune said

Saizou then transformed into his orc form. He then threw a punch at Tsukune. Tsukune caught it with one hand then tossed it away.

"It's against school rules to show your true form so I will give you one chance to stop" Tsukune said

As Tsukune said that people started to gather around the fight. To see what was going on, so many people came to see the fight.

"** No I will defeat you Tsukune, your so weak**" Saizou said

with that Saizou threw two fist at Tsukune and Tsukune just dodged them both with blinding speed. Tsukune then started putting electricity in his hand then shouted

" Spark" then a spark happened in his hand and it was thrown at Saizou making Saizou burn with one attack.

'**Why can't I sense his** **aura, this burns too much to be real**' Saizou thought

" Last chance or I will barbeque you" Tsukune said

"hahaha" said the crowd

" **No I will not give up you will be mine Moka **" Saizou said

With that last word Tsukune did an uppercut that made Saizou fly so high when he fell there was a 7 foot crater.

" Now will you stop " Tsukune said

' What monster is he can do lightning magic and intense martial arts' Moka thought

_time skip_

The end of school walking to the dormitories.

'Moka has been bugging me all day saying "So what monster are you" and it is getting on my last nerve' Tsukune thought

As we get to the dormitories.

"These dormitories are amazing" Moka said

"Yeah amazing" Tsukune said sarcastically

"See you later Moka " Tsukune said

Tsukune walks off to his dorm and opens the door to find a small room with a TV, DVD player, bathroom, small kitchen, and a twin size bed.

'This is my room? It's way to small I think I'll get a new one later' Tsukune thought ( He is a prince so it is to be expected)

Tsukune notices Moka's room is right across from his with the lights on and Moka's they're sitting on her bed. Tsukune then walks into the bathroom brushes his teeth takes a shower and gets in his pajama's or what ever and climbs in bed and falls asleep.

_Tsukune's Dream_

Tsukune wakes up in his mind to see his inner self(same personalities just his body) there in paradise (he has dreams there) beside him he had silver hair with blue-lightning eyes little taller body now 1.90 meters or 6.03 feet tall and not 1.86 meters or 6.00 feet and more muscular body.(My pic for the story! I redid the colors myself not shabby eh!)They are sitting in the sand by the water(BTW never saw paradise just anime I had no idea before there was manga. So I think paradise is like a beach on an island with grass and trees not sure tell me in the comments please.)Tsukune is training here and does basic lightning punches and throws lightning bolts at the trees. Tsukune puts up a workout that most people could not last during the night. In his dreams what he does in his dreams he can do in real life.

"Enough for the night" Tsukune said

"You can do some meditating and practice patience with me" Tsukune's inner self said

_Moka's Dream_ (that's right epic)

Moka wakes in a blank white room and looks around.

"Where am I" Moka said

" You're in your self conscience Moka" Inner Moka said ( I know I finally show her right)

" Who are you?" Outer Moka said ( I will only say inner or outer when they are talking to each other or in the same place)

" I am your inner self" Inner Moka said

" My inner self" Outer Moka said

' Am I really this dumb gees " Inner Moka thought

" yes your vampire form when the rosary is token off" Inner Moka said (obviously you guys know what she looks like)

" Why have you never talk to me before " Outer Moka said

" I was in a deep slumber that only a S-class monster or higher could wake me up from, remember that lightning that was in Tsukune's hand that was SSS-class magic" Inner Moka said

" Oh so why did you not talk to me before I went to sleep" Outer Moka said

" I didn't want you to freak out because there was a voice in your head screaming "THERE'S VOICES IN MY HEAD" now do you understand" Inner Moka said

"Yes but I still wouldn't do that" Outer Moka said

" Whatever by the way it is time for school and the alarm clock I going off" Inner Moka said

Then Moka woke up in her bed and goes to get ready for school when she walks out of her room she walks outside and waits for Tsukune.

_Tsukune's Bedroom_

Tsukune wakes up to the sound of his new alarm clock DING! DING! DING! and he trips and falls on his head.

"Oww!" Tsukune said

(haha) he starts bleeding on his check and gets it cleaned and continues getting ready for school when he walks out of his room he sees Moka out by the girls dorm waiting for him. Tsukune walks over to her and Moka starts to smell his blood and starts losing control over herself and starts moving towards him and says .

"You smell good Tsukune " Moka said

Then closes her mouth over Tsukune's neck and bites him.

"Oww!" Tsukune said ( You having dejavu Tsukune, I am sorry hahahaha)

Moka sucks his blood In pure ecstasy then stops biting him one she noticed what she did.

' His blood taste so good' Moka Thought

" I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bite you" Moka said

" It's ok just ask next time" Tsukune said

" Thanks I will ask next time" Moka said

" Your welcome" Tsukune said

"Moka you go to school I'll deal with this ok" Tsukune said

"Ok Tsukune see you later" Moka said

As they begin to walk Tsukune hears a girl crying" help me please lend me a hand" Kurumu said ( Two reveals in one day you owe me guys could you pay me with reviews)

Tsukune walks over to the scene and sees a succubus

'This is going to be funny' Tsukune thought

Tsukune walked over to the blue haired succubus.

"What's wrong" Tsukune said

" I just suddenly fell ill" Kurumu said

Tsukune helps her up while she is trying to act weak.

'Wow this is what a succubus does' Tsukune thought

"thank you very much, I've always had a weak body." Kurumu said

' Great job tricking me' Tsukune thought

" My...My...chest is just starting to hurt all of a sudden" Kurumu said

" My chest feels like it is about to burst!" Kurumu said

'Succubus all they do is annoy people' Tsukune thought

"Look into my eyes Tsukune" Kurumu said

' This trick is not going to do anything' Tsukune thought

Tsukune looks in her eyes for her and it did nothing.

'Why isn't my charm working on him.' Kurumu thought

* * *

**Cliffhanger don't you guys love it when I do that it's awesome this story was 1,596 words exactly I am proud of myself. Don't forget about the poll on my profile if it isn't there my apologies it is my first poll and tell me in the reviews plus your review.**


	3. Royal Vampire 3

**I'm back and ready to write I got good feedback so I'm happy and making another chapter as fast as possible 400 views so far. YES!**

**So people there is a poll on my profile top of page check it, it is there so VOTE please.**

**If my writing form is better then I'm happy and I'll continue making it the same.**

**This story will be about Tsukune's history and the cliffhanger.**

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rosario + Vampire only this story.**

* * *

Cliffhanger:' Why isn't my charm working on him?' Kurumu thought

" You wonder why the charm is not working right it does not effect me" Tsukune said

" Why doesn't it work on you?" Kurumu said

" My species is never effected by it" Tsukune said

" Fine if I can't have you no one can!" Kurumu said

With that she transformed into her monster form and took him in mid-air to the forest area ( the original battle area) and dropped him 50-feet or 15.24 meters. He landed it on his feet like it was nothing and dusted himself off.

Meanwhile Moka is worried because she can't find Tsukune anywhere she looked where they were previously and started to pick up his scent ( she is a vampire so yeah) and went to him. She sees him with this demon-like girl purple wings and dark claws behind her she sees Tsukune and understands what's happening.

'Why is there a battle right here between her and Tsukune' Moka thought

'It's a succubus fighting Tsukune' Inner Moka thought/said

' Oh but why are they fighting' Outer Moka thought

' Why don't you ask them I don't know!' Inner Moka said/thought agitated

Moka walks up to Tsukune to ask what is happening.

" Tsukune what's happening right now?" Moka said

" Well a succubus called Kurumu got agitated " Tsukune said

Then Kurumu did a dive on them with claws forward expecting to hit them. Which Tsukune did not want then he and Moka disappeared then he was leaning against a tree carrying Moka bridal style Moka blushed lightly. Tsukune did the unexpected he took off the rosary.

" The Rosario came off how" Moka whispered

Then Moka changed form from Pink haired cute Outer Moka to white haired beautiful Inner Moka.

'So your the one who woke me from my slumber' Moka thought

Moka walked up to Kurumu with blinding speed and kicked Kurumu into a tree knocking the tree clean off making Kurumu go into multiple tree's.

" Know your place" Moka said

" I know my place " Kurumu said dazed

Tsukune walked up to her and whispered.

" You had it coming for you" Tsukune whispered

" By the way I'm with Moka now" Tsukune said quite enough Moka could not hear

Moka then came to him and took the rosary.

" Leaving so soon huh " Tsukune said

" what? You want me to stay out " Moka said

" If you want sure" Tsukune said

" I can't it will brake the seal " Moka said

With that she clipped it on and changed into Outer Moka which fainted and fell in Tsukune's arms. Moka started to stir and wake up in a few minutes.

' Where am I?" Moka thought

" Your awake good " Tsukune said

" Where am I Tsukune " Moka said

" Your in my room " Tsukune said ( It is big now I didn't want to show me giving him a new house)

" You can go now or would you like to eat " Tsukune said

" Thanks but I have to go " Moka said sadly

Truth is she really wanted to stay but had some homework to do.

" Are you sure we could do homework together and eat also you could sleep here I have lots of rooms " Tsukune said

" Ok thanks" Moka said

_Time skip_

Moka left to go to her house to sleep. Tsukune then went up stairs in his house and went in his room to go to sleep. He climbs into his large blood red crimson pillows and crimson covers/sheets King size bed and falls asleep.

_Tsukune's dreams_ (that's right finally his history this is going to take a while)

It was 5 years ago Tsukune is in a tournament to be crowned Prince of the vampires after fighting hundreds of other vampires all seriously injured and bloody. Some were barbequed with his extreme lightning none killed. Tsukune felt horrible injuring so many vampires in his tournaments. Tsukune then was to fight against a dark lord he had to fight Issa Shuzen for the last battle then he could be Prince of all vampires if he won. The battle was about to begin 3...2...1... START! They both move at blinding speed rushing each other and deflecting, blocking, dodging , and serious killing punches each were fighting for hours not giving a hint of advantage over each other. Then Tsukune got bored and gave it his all and used his lightning and zapped Issa Shuzen sending him falling down then Tsukune used his Full youkai charged his fist and sent the final punch making crackling sounds everywhere. Tsukune won so easily he felt sad he got an easy fight, Issa was no challenge just fun compared to others so he made it long battle to have some fun for once. Tsukune walked up to his father and his father Raizou placed a golden large prince crown on his head and said.

"Tsukune Aono is crowned Prince of all Vampires " Raizou shouted

" Whooooooh " The crowd cheered

" Thank you I will use this to it's best and never abuse the powers of Prince of all Vampires " Tsukune shouted

After the speech Tsukune and his family went to a fancy dinner and talked about the fight and what the prince of vampires is expected to do. His parents after that said they had to go make a Rosario to seal his powers it was like Moka's but gold and had a Dark glowing center and the Rosary went on his wrist which he took and became pretty much human looking. One day they said they would be going somewhere and left but they never came back and his inner self told him they weren't coming back ever since, Tsukune was a lonely child that would train in his own training area and go to school like an ordinary person would without his parents there with him. After that Tsukune became 15 years old and went to Youkai Academy and for once did not fell lonely anymore when he met Moka.

_Tsukune's Room_

Tsukune woke up in his room and did his daily routine.

* * *

**Good story no cliffhanger but I got his history done so pay me with more reviews thank you this story was 1,190 words exactly. I like it when you guys review so do so please even if this is about even 50 chapters ahead when you're reading this criticism is also appreciated. **


	4. Royal Vampire 4

**Thanks for the reviews I know I have mistakes and I don't want them but no one is perfect.**

**Sorry this is late I had my brother's birthday and fanfiction went down on me so I am super sorry.**

**Also I have a new co-writer his name is: XxLe4tf0r4eadxX**

**I have nothing today otherwise so.**

**On with the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario to vampire in anyway just this story.**

* * *

**Last time: **Tsukune woke up in his room and did his daily routine.

He walked out of his room to see many half transformed youkai and to hear them saying.

" You transformed in your sleep man " says some random guy

" You did to " says some random guy

" I did? " says the first guy

Tsukune walked out of his dormitory to see Moka being her-self wowing him with her beauty. Tsukune started to walk over to her to see her staring at him.

" Are you ok Moka " Tsukune said

" Huh what, oh I'm ok " Moka said

" You can have a bit of my blood I don't mind at all ' Tsukune said

" Thank you! " Moka said excited

Then she walks toward him and puts her lips around his neck and bites. She sucked his blood for a minute then stopped and sealed the bite with her saliva.

" Thanks Tsukune your bloods the tastiest ever " Moka said happily

" Your welcome I see that you like it " Tsukune said

Then they start to walk down the path to the school then the succubus came back again with cookies. New ability here guys ( when I say guys I mean guys and girls). Tsukune uses his telepathic power to see what they were thinking.

' Tsukune is going to love my cookies ' Kurumu thought

' Who are those cookies for? ' Moka thought

' Their for Tsukune idiot' Inner Moka thought

' She's probably right Moka ' Tsukune said ( it will be like this when he uses his telepathic ability)

' Who said that? ' Moka thought

' I did, I have telepathic powers so I can talk through your mind ' Tsukune said

' Seriously what monster are you?' Moka thought

' You may never know ' Tsukune said

_Back to Kurumu_

" I already ate I don't need to eat your cookies " Tsukune said

" I know I just wanted to give you my cookies can you try one " Kurumu said

' Don't you get the message I'm not going to eat your cookies and I told you I am with Moka' Tsukune said

' Did he just say that in my mind? Talk again please '...' he might have said it aloud' Kurumu thought

" Ok I'll go be going to school then " Kurumu said

Then Moka starts clinging to Tsukune after that when they enter their classroom it is mainly boring lectures but then Ms. Nekonome says you have to choose at least one club before you leave it's a part of us becoming more like humans. Then the bell rings ding! Everyone walks out both Tsukune and Moka avoid swimming club because it is Moka's weakness and Tsukune will probably shock everyone. Then they finally choose the newspaper club( since this is not a harem I will make it less weird on Tsukune like what happens every morning will not be there) then they notice Kurumu was in the club.

" Welcome to our club" Ms. Nekonome said

" Is this all the members " the group said

" No we have another member he is just late to the club " Ms. Nekonome said

Then Gin walks in the classroom and greets the two ladies with flowers.

" greetings " Gin said to each of them

" I'm president of the newspaper club " Gin said

" You can call me Gin " gin said

" Hello there Gin " Tsukune said to him smirking to himself

' This is going to be fun ' Tsukune thought

( Gin was thinking perverted thoughts, when a telepathic person is right in front of him)

" Just ask Gin if you need to know something about the club " Ms. Nekonome said

" Well I must be going I have staff meetings to go to, Take care of the rest of the club proceedings Gin-kun " Ms. Nekonome said

" Just leave it to me! " Gin said

" The goal of the newspaper is to publish the school newspapers " Gin said

" We will do whatever it takes to publish our newspapers, this is going to be no easy ride " Gin said

" He seems like someone we can depend on " Moka said

That made Gin grin from hearing her say that about him.

' I still don't trust him ' Tsukune thought

" Yeah Moka " Tsukune said lying

" Just kidding with you guys let's have some fun without all the strict talk " Gin said

" Ok " they said unsure

" This is our poster ad let's put it up on the wall " Gin said

Gin hands the poster to the girls, they got on a chair and got on top of it.

" Sempai is this high enough " the girls said

" No much higher " Gin said

" What, higher?!" the girls said

Then they tried to reach higher as they did that Gin was about to look up their skirts when moved at blinding speed and whispered.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you " Tsukune whispered

" Girls I caught Tsukune looking up your skirts " Gin said

' What, he looked up our skirts? ' They both thought

' Moka trust me I did not he did ' Tsukune said easily

' You are doing that again and why did you look?' Moka thought

' I didn't Gin did if you don't trust me then do what you like I don't care ' Tsukune said

' Fine but you better prove to me he is the peeper ' Moka thought

' Ok just give me at least a day ' Tsukune said

Moka went to the bathroom to think.

' Did he really peep, how embarrassing ' Moka thought

' Which one was it today anyway ' Moka thought

Halfway through checking to see her inner self started to talk.

' What are you doing ' Inner Moka thought

' Wha! Oh it's you again ' Outer Moka thought

' What do you mean ' It's you ', more importantly you had best take care' Inner Moka thought

' Huh' Outer Moka thought

' I smell some-thing dangerous about him! ' Inner Moka thought

' A scent as if he is hiding some strong power, Be careful of that ' Gin' male ' Inner Moka thought

_Time Skip_

Moka was still unsure if Tsukune did peep or not. But she would ignore him until he proved his innocence. She did not want to avoid him but she did not want to hhang out with a peeper/pervert. So she stayed away from him and ignored him the whole day sadly.

_Time skip_ (sorry I had to include that at the same time keep it short)

" Yo, Tsukune-kun " Gin said

" Wha, Oh hey " Tsukune said surprised

" Today club activities will be held outside! " Gin said

" Why don't you come with me " Gin said

" Ok " Tsukune said knowing his plan

They walked over to the back of the school.

* * *

**I am so sorry I got this like 4-5 days late it is my fault I will upload twice tomorrow but I will stop here because tomorrow * Tunes out Mokas and Tsukune* I am going to make Tsukune date Moka you can not see the results yet and which Moka, I don't care which but go to my profile at the top click poll and it will say.**

**Minecraft77: This story was 1,258 words, READ AND REVIEW please**


	5. Royal Vampire 5

**Thanks for the reviews it helps a lot.**

**I will be adding the relationship of Moka and Tsukune next chapter.**

**On With The Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario to Vampire in any way just this story.**

* * *

Last time: They walked over to the back of the school.

It was quite a long walk that could give any normal a good exercise. When they come to the back of the school they come near the girls locker room window. They both go and lean against the school brick cold wall. The area was concrete an small not fitting for a real club meeting.

' Really right by the girls locker room how dumb does he think I am' Tsukune thought

" Why are we at the back of the school " Tsukune said

" Don't worry the rest of the group will be coming soon " Gin said lying

" By the way sorry about yesterday! Moka got majorly pissed didn't she? " Gin said

" Yeah she sure did she ignored me all day " Tsukune said like it was nothing to worry about

" Hey check out that window over there " Gin said pointing at it

" Why don't you go take a peek " Gin said

Tsukune had a recorder ready and recorded Gin pointing and saying that.

" Checkmate " Tsukune whispered

" Why? " Tsukune said

" It's not going to bite it will be interesting " Gin said

New Ability: It is where only the user who used the camera to take the photo can see Tsukune in the photo.

When he said that Tsukune easily looked up there but turned invisible to cameras when he walked up there when he looked up he was modest and closed his eyes. Gin was practically chuckling the moment Tsukune went up there and looked through the window.

" Peeping is a crime Tsukune-kun " Gin said

" When Moka sees this photo she is going to hate you forever " Gin said

But Gin did not know only he could see Tsukune in the photo because Tsukune used his Youkai ability again. Tsukune was laughing when he thought.

' Gin your the one in trouble I have a recording ' Tsukune said

" Sempai are you trying to frame me, please delete that picture?! " Tsukune said acting worried

They both ran out when they heard " Did you hear boy voices outside? " said one girl

_Time Skip_

" So this is where you've been Moka-san" Gin said

" It's evening already, look, It's a beautiful full moon tonight " Gin said

" Gin-sempai..." Moka said

" Didn't you hear Tsukune has been caught peeping on the girls" Gin said

" I don't know who took it... but this picture's been going around" Gin said

He handed the picture to Moka, Moka stood there surprised there was no one in the photo just the back of the school.

" Gin there is no one in this picture " Moka said

" Wha?!, let me see, yeah there is Moka " Gin said assured Tsukune was there

" But who cares forget about that guy Moka-san " Gin said

"umm..." Moka mumbled

" Tonight, I'll console you " Gin said

Then Gin practically felt Moka up but meant to give her a tender hug.

"NO!, Let go!" Moka shouted

" What are you doing sempai " Moka said

" What? am I not just holding you tenderly " Gin said

" No you just felt me up!" Moka shouted

"Haha well isn't it a full moon " Gin said

"On nights with a full moon I get lots of power and I start to lose myself " Gin said

" So just give in to it " Gin said

" NO STOP! " Moka shouted

She then pushed him with great vampirc force.

" Tsukune... Tsukune said he did not peep and I believe in him " Moka said

" I'm falling for you harder and harder Moka-san " Gin said

" But I told you right on a full moon myself control weakens " Gin said

Gin then transforms into his werewolf form where he has incredible speed and a little more power. That is when Tsukune comes right through the door and stops right in front of them and looks confused.

" What? are you ok Moka-san " Tsukune said

" Damn how dare you mess up my special moment " Gin said

" Back... OFF!" Gin shouted

" So this is gins real form he's so pathetic " Tsukune said

" Come on wolfy come get me " Tsukune said

"Ahhhh! " Gin shouts as he rushes Tsukune

Tsukune easily roundhouse kicked him and Gin went flying at lightning speed.

" pfft I have fought rookies stronger than you!" Tsukune shouted so Gin could hear it before he flew off

" That was to easy " Tsukune said

" Tsukune what monster are you? " Moka said

Tsukune went up to her put his finger on her mouth, hugged her and said.

" That's for another time " he whispered in her ear

She started to melt in his arms from his hug and what he did, she blushed a deep shade of red.

" ok " Moka said

When that happened Tsukune then kissed her with deep passion. He put his tongue against her lips and pressed against her with his body still holding her in a tight hug. Moka was very surprised of his sudden show of love and affection but she opened her lips and they then started to fight to find who would be dominant of course Tsukune would have won but he let her. She blushed madly to a shade of red while she kissed him that was red as Inner Moka's blood red crimson eyes, and hoping Tsukune wouldn't see that she was blushing that red, but he did.

"mmmm" both moaned

They both pulled out in lack of air not wanting it to end. A trail of saliva was hanging from both of their mouths.

" Sorry I did that I didn't mean to I just got in the moment " Tsukune said

" It's ok Tsukune " Moka said

" So I guess were dating now right or do you object?" Tsukune said

" I agree were dating now " Moka said happily

" I'll tell you my monster form later since were dating , your welcome princess of vampires" Tsukune said mumbling the last part

Tsukune and Moka then went down the school and left because school was over. They both walked arm in arm staring in to each others eyes losing thought. As they reached Tsukune's dorm Tsukune started to get out his keys.

" Here is my house " Tsukune said

" I didn't know you had a house " Moka said

" I got it a few months ago " Tsukune said

As the trees and bushes get out of the way it shows a very large house.( I already explained it's looks)

"This is your house wow! " Moka said

" Yeah that's my house , thanks " Tsukune said scratching the back of his head

"you want to stay over I don't mind, I have a guest room if you want to stay there?" Tsukune asked

" Thanks, can I sleep here? " Moka asked

" Sure " Tsukune said

They both enter his house and Moka was amazed he had a large mansion on the outside and now it's even better in the inside.

" This is one house Tsukune!" Moka said

" Yeah I just asked for it and I got it " Tsukune said

" Remember when I said I would tell you my true form I'll tell you now " Tsukune said

" So what monster are you " Moka said

" I am an electrical vampire " Tsukune said

" The electrical vampire those are the strongest vampires ever and they are Kings and Queens of all vampires! " Moka said excited

" Yeah I know, I am the one and only Prince Aono king of all vampires " Tsukune said

"..." Moka was speechless

" Wow hard to process your boyfriend is Prince of all vampires isn't it " Tsukune said

" Well, Yeah!" Moka said

" I knew I heard Aono before when I met you " Moka said

" Can I take off the rosario please " Tsukune said

" Already I just found out " Moka said

Tsukune kissed her lightly making her happy.

" Now " Tsukune said

" Fine " Moka pouted

Tsukune then took off the rosario and let Moka transform into her inner self. A bright red aura surrounded the room and disappeared momentarily. Then Moka turned from cute and sweet Outer Moka to Beautiful and strong Inner Moka.

" Hello " Tsukune said

" So your the prince of all vampires " Moka said

" Yeah " Tsukune said shyly scratching the back of his head

" Prove it to me by beating me " Moka replied

" Please I can do this without removing my rosario" Tsukune mocked

They both left to go in Tsukune's large training room and got in fighting stances. Ready! Set! GO! they both disappeared then Tsukune reappeared holding Moka down on the ground and pinned her.

" I beat you, funny thing is I did not have to hurt you " Tsukune said smiling

" How? " Moka said

" Well I have a lot of training and for one pinning you can not get up nor move" Tsukune said while Moka tried to move to no avail.

" Well I win " Tsukune said while getting off Moka

" So if were dating kiss me" Moka said trying to hide a blush

" What? " Tsukune said

" Well you say were dating but you don't show it so kiss me if were dating" Moka said

" Fine " Tsukune said

Then he pulled her into a hug and kissed her with deep passion and holding her tightly and secure making her blush red which is unusual for her. They then parted for air to breath. Tsukune then smiled at her with a smile that would make any girl feel warm inside.

" Ok to prove were dating I have to give you some electricity so brace yourself you might fall " Tsukune said

He then make a ball of youkai in his hand that was yellow and sparking he then told her to hold out her hand which she did happily. He then put the ball in her hand and caught her before she hit the ground. In her she felt real good and just forgot about the world and spent everything as good as possible 'till it's very last second. She was practically drooling and moaning from it's feeling.

" Moka are you ok " Tsukune said

* * *

**I got the couple in BTW I had no idea how to phrase the last part but I hope you understand how she felt. This story I spent 3 hours or more on and was worth it. I made this chapter mainly about how they fall for each other as a couple. This was 1,7753 words**


	6. Royal Vampire 6

**Minercraft77 here to bring another chapter of Electrical Vampire.**

**I listen to his when I write so you can check it out I don't care Guitar Cover || Loop-the-Loop - Motto to Love-Ru (+Tabs, Chords & Backing Track!) URL: watch/?v=F3-zHfsi9nU**

**This is a second chapter when I post this I will be writing the next chapter.**

**On With The Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario to Vampire just this story.**

* * *

Last time: " Moka are you ok " Tsukune said

" Yes it's just that it felt good rather than painful " Moka said

" Well I guess it would feel pretty good since it is youkai and not actual lightning which I can make " Tsukune said making electricity in his hand

" That looks painful " Moka said

" Oh, trust me it is " Tsukune said

" So if your Vampire King, that means you can defeat father right " Moka said

" Yes, I was able to when I was 7 years old " Tsukune said

" Then how powerful are you " Moka said

" I am more powerful than the 4 dark lords combined " Tsukune said ( I do mean 4 board chairman, bus driver, Issa, Akasha)

" That powerful, wow " Moka said shocked

" Yeah, I get that a lot " Tsukune said

' So I was dating prince of vampires, without even knowing at first ' Moka thought

' Yep ' Tsukune said

" You can do that too " Moka said

' Yep ' Tsukune said

They both then get ready to go to bed Moka decided she would sleep with him for the night since she is rarely out Tsukune had no objection so it happened. Here they are in bed while curled up together Moka is in silk pajama's that are blood red on top and white on her pants. Tsukune was in his silk blue-lightning on top and white on the bottom they both curled up together with Moka's head in his chest and Tsukune's chin on her head. They kind of formed a blue and red yin yang in the bed below the blood red sheets. They both fell asleep within minutes in each others hug relaxed and not a care in the world.

_Their Dream_ (it's been a while, dream)

Tsukune enters his dream to see Moka there in his dream then he remembered he gave her his youkai for the night making her enter his dream which he can control on demand. Tsukune walks up to Moka quietly doing what all boyfriends do, trying to scare their girlfriend. He comes right behind her and sits down right behind her.( This is inner Moka ok)

" Boo! " Tsukune shouted scaring her

" Eeeek " Moka screamed

" Whyy, did you do that " Moka said slowly

" Well, well, well the vampire seems easy to scare " Tsukune said laughing

" Why are we here anyways I thought we were asleep in our dreams " Moka said

" We are just in my dreams remember when I gave you my youkai " Tsukune said

" Yes I do " Moka said thinking about it

" Well now I have control for who's dream I go in and your currently in my dream for the night" Tsukune said

" Cool I guess what you want to do " Moka said

" You said you wanted to see my true form right Moka " Tsukune said

" Yeah I did " Moka said excited

" I guess I'll show you now to pass time " Tsukune said

" So where is your seal can you take it off yourself " Moka said

" Yeah I can, sorry you can't " Tsukune said

" It's ok, it's not like you chose to " Moka said

" Now , I am going to take it off so be prepared " Tsukune said

He then reached to his arm (where his holy lock is) and pulled up his sleeve. Then a sparkling gold ruby centered rosario appeared on his arm. Moka was standing there in envy of not having a rosario like that.

" Now prepare yourself " Tsukune said

He grabbed the rosario and pulled it off and put it in his pocket ( he does not faint) Moka was overwhelmed by the aura. (I told you what he looked like already)

' This is the power that defeat father ' Moka thought

' Nope I'm holding back but this much could defeat your father ' Tsukune said

" Really! " Moka cried

" Yes " Tsukune said

He then put back on his rosario and pulled down his sleeve and pulled down his shirt and took Moka by the hand and hugged her.

" I told you to be ready " he whispered in her ear

" Sorry, I didn't know " Moka said

" It's ok " Tsukune said

" You know where this is going" Moka said

" I sure do " Tsukune said

Then Tsukune went closer to her mouth and kissed her she once again blushed as well did Tsukune a bright red. They both kissed and fought for dominance Moka won again same way. Tsukune started to hug her tighter and push against her body with his to deepen the kiss. Moka followed with him and did the same thing they kissed for a good amount of minutes and then they both awoke from the sound of an alarm clock.

_Morning_

They both wake up in a semi-weird position both of them were kissing when they woke up breathing fine. They both backed up and blushed then they both left to go do something. When Tsukune and Moka finished their shower Tsukune called Moka to come to him. Moka then walks through the door.

" What? " Moka said

" Oh yeah, you can have some of my blood if you want " Tsukune said

" Thanks, Capu-chu " Moka said

Moka started to walk towards him as she did that Tsukune focused his youkai to go to his neck. When Moka bit him she had got some youkai too and blood making her just forget everything but the feeling of this sensation. When she noticed she was drinking Tsukune's blood she stopped before she killed him of blood loss. He was fine fortunately and did not get effected but it was close to fainting.

" Thank you" Moka said

" Your welcome, but it is time to put the rosario on " Tsukune said

" awww" Moka said

" I know but it has to go on " Tsukune said

" I know " Moka said sadly

She got her rosario from her pocket and clipped on her rosario and fainted, Tsukune easily caught her though. Then he brought Moka to his bed and started to shake her.

"Moka, Moka, Moka, come on get up " Tsukune said

She didn't get up not even a budge Tsukune had an idea he went to the sink wet his finger with water with just a dab came back and lightly touched her.

" Oww, speaking about rude awakening " Moka said

" Well you wouldn't wake up Moka " Tsukune said

" Ok then forget about it, besides where am I " Moka said

" You are in my room " Tsukune said

" It's time to go to school so lets go " Tsukune said after he then lightly kissed her on the forehead she blushed.

* * *

**Good story back to back so hope your happy with my choice with the girlfriend but to be honest I like this the most so next chapter will be outer Moka ,sorry inner Moka fans.**

**Minecraft77: Happy hope you are.**

**Tsukune: Yes very.**

**Moka: This was a good chapter I hung out with Tsukune.**

**Tsukune: Yeah it was fun.**

**Minecraft77: Well have a good time.**

**Minecraft77: please READ and REVIEW this story was 1,248 words.**


	7. Royal Vampire 7

** Minecraft77 here hope you have a good read.**

**Someone asked if there would be lemons in this story first no two look at the rating I will not change it unless for violence and intense language sorry for those who read my story that are perverts. Or just want them to have sex which is weird.**

**Sorry it took soooooooo long for the chapter to come out but here it is it would be bigger but you people are selfish and want your chapter so here I don't need these 30 PMS every 10 minutes saying continue your fucking story ,I'm fucking mad so here's your damn chapter hope you like it.**

**Oh also you people say update soon right, I know I think that everyday I am one of those people so don't say it because it is already stuck in my head I will go as fast as I can I have things to do to just like you.**

**My own chapter not a redo from the manga.**

**I got a lot of reviews and reads 4,000 plus views and visitors. ( counts both)**

**I am done putting random () in the chapter now only in author's note, so hope you like that.**

**I accidentally moved to fast, Moka is sleeping with Tsukune already, stupid I know but just go with it please.**

**Thank You NotSoSlimSh4dy I needed that inspiration haven't wroten in a while**

**Shout out to my buddy XxLe4tf0r4eadxX! He is rewriting my stories now so expect the old chapters to be redone for example chapter 1 is better now.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario to Vampire in anyway.**

* * *

**Last time: **" It's time to go to school so let's go " Tsukune said

They both started to walk out to go to school both arm in arm. Just walking against the apparently never-ending walkway. As they continued to walk they got to the old creepy school both sad it ended. People started to stare at the couple that were walking to the entrance of the school.

" Hey, why are they walking together like that? " one boy said

" Yeah, why " Lots of students said in unison

The couple started to notice all the stares and whispers about them. As they walked with all sorts of stares from random people full of envy. The couple did not enjoy all the stares but tried to block it out as much as possible mainly Moka, but Tsukune is used to the stares though. Tsukune could start to sense Moka was scared, and he quickly went behind a corner at a side of the building.

" Are you ok Moka " Tsukune said

" Yeah, but they're just all staring at me " Moka said

" Well people envy your beauty " Tsukune said with a smirk

" Thanks " Moka said blushing a tint of pink

Tsukune noticed that Moka wanted blood with that look of hers.

" It's ok you can have some " Tsukune said

" Thanks " Moka said she then put her lips around Tsukune's neck and bit down on him, in a minute she had released and closed the bite mark.

" Tsukune's blood is the tastiest " Moka said happy savoring the moment

" Your welcome, if it makes you happy " Tsukune said

He then went to a vending machine and got a energy soda ( remember his drink) Tsukune then hurried to class so they wouldn't be late with Moka behind him. They continued down the halls of Youkai Academy which was kind of quiet. Now they walked down to class and entered their class and rushed to their seats. They made it in time while the teacher just walked in and gave lectures about rules and normal teacher talk.

* * *

**Short 653 words, but you wanted it, my co-writer will help and I'll fix it later to be bigger and till' next time.**


	8. Royal Vampire 8

**Thank you for the views apologies for last time I was mad but putting that aside I'm happy.**

**I do love it when you review or pm me it helps tons, but when the only thing it says is hurry up on the story or I'll hunt you down and kill you. I get mad, but if your saying are you continuing the story or could you please update soon no offense, if your working on it things like that are ok. Just don't be haters people also I do like criticism reviews too because I fix the story and it gets better then more happy people so don't think I'm crazy but if is just saying your story sucks NO THANKS.**

**I got some better words to say instead of said from a-z now.**

**My friend is working on his story so go check it out if you want my favorite is Black-Water on my friend's profile XxLe4tf0r4eadxX and working on his new story too check it out.**

**I have taken some dialogue classes for you guys so I'll be a little better.**

**I will not be adding periods to the end of my dialogue I should've told you that earlier, but I didn't think you guys cared unless you want me to add periods I won't do.**

**On With The Story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rosario to Vampire in any way. **

* * *

**BTW they're at their school magically.**

"Uwaaaaah, the test results are here!" some people shouted

"I don't wanna look" someone said

"Awesome, Moka-san is 13th place" someone said with sparkling eyes looking at Moka being her cute self

"Not only is she the most beautiful girl at the academy but she's smart too!, and she also has a good personality and is not stuck up." someone said

"Hey Moka-san " Tsukune greeted her, while walking towards her

"You got a nice score" Tsukune congratulated her giving her a thumbs up and a smirk

"You too Tsukune you got 15th place " Moka responded to him smiling

"Oh it's not that great " Tsukune replied modestly

'I even went easy to not get attention' Tsukune thought

_Time Skip_

"Congratulations Yukari-san" class representative congratulated her

"It looks like your first again" class representative shouted

"Just as I would expect from the girl genius" class representative sarcastically said

"Even though you're just 11, it seems it doesn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing" class representative said

"But listen up; please don't get all high and mighty, because in my eyes, your nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk" class representative mocked her, staring her down like she was dirt

"Class representative?" Yukari was shocked

"What's the big deal with this outfit, it completely defies school rules" class representative added

"I despise people that stick out" class representative said, and he sticks his fist starts to try to beat her up, but most would say his swings and the fact he was hitting her was pathetic, but then got hit in the head by a tiny rock like he deserved.

"OOF" class representative grunted

"Haha you deserved that" Yukari said

"What the hell did you do to me" class representative said

Moka jumps in to save the day and stops class representative. Moka yelled " Stop "

'the hell!,... Moka?' class representative thought looking at her

" I'm sorry I have nothing to do this" Moka said

"But I can't let this go" Moka said

"Please stop using violence towards girls" Moka said

'It's Moka-san, Moka-san just helped me ' Yukari thought amazed

"Moka you ok? " Tsukune said casually walking towards her

"Yeah" Moka replied

'Too many spectators got to go ' class representative said and " You had better remember this Yukari "

"Oh thank you so much, you really saved me" Yukari said and " My name is Yukari Sendou"

_Time Skip_

" I heard even though you're in the same grade as us you are 11 right? and even ranked 1st" Moka questioned

' hey you know I didn't try' Tsukune said

" You're really smart aren't you Yukari " Moka said ignoring Tsukune

" You're the one who is cool and pretty and sweet, Moka-san...," Yukari said shyly and poking her index fingers together," You know... I...I actually...,"I love you Moka-san" Yukari shouted, and jumped on Moka, which made Moka fall

"You what?!" Tsukune and Moka screamed in unison

" Please go out with me, is it that bad going out with someone like me" Yukari pleased

"uhh..." Moka said unsure of what to say

'Moka, hello, little lesbian here next to you what's your choice' Tsukune said

"No thanks" Moka said while looking at Tsukune, Tsukune nodded

'Thought so' Tsukune said

Yukari was not going to take no for an answer, so she clung to her anyways. They walked around school for a while Yukari was clinging on to Moka

"Wow Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks" Yukari said squeezing Moka's chest, "It's so soooft, it's like a dream" Yukari said, Tsukune started to walk towards them and stopped moving and looked at what was happening

Sweat dropped, when Tsukune looked at Moka, and she noticed of course

'What the fuck is going on here' Tsukune thought processing the girls positions

"What are you girls doing" Tsukune demanding an answer

"Please don't bother us" Yukari pleased

'That is not an answer' Tsukune thought

"I know all about you" Yukari said

Yukari spawned a golden pan to fall on top of Tsukune, Tsukune caught it with one hand, but he then flung the disc back at Yukari, moments later she didn't dodge, yet unfortunately for her flew 15 meters making a crater in the wall

"Owwww " Yukari shrieked

"Don't be a bother " Tsukune mocked Yukari

"Moka lets go" Tsukune commanded, in a hurry to leave

"But... ok lets go" Moka responded hurrying over to Tsukune

* * *

**I had to get this out so I'll cut it here and I will never stop this story or make a whole chapter for the fact I did something so please don't worry it will always be here and once again thank you readers I owe you one for still reading this story even though it has a bad writer.**

**ElectricalNinja: R&R see ya readers hope you liked it!,thats right ElectricalNinja changed my pen name I'll say next chapter for fans that read as soon as i get it out.**


End file.
